Safety of Friendship
by Bella-Claire Taylor
Summary: Stella is attacked during a case and ends up in the hospital. Mac cares for his partner and late wife's best friend, but does he dare cross that fragile line between friendship and romance? And what will the team think?   Slightly AU.Smacked.


Mac sighed as he watched his long-time partner and best friend tremble and cry at the very touch of the doctor's and nurses. She looked so fragile and small in the hospital bed, her usually olive skin so pale that it was nearly matching the sheets that surrounded her. She clutched the sheet to her chest and kept her arms folded protectively around her chest. He observed for a few more moments and noticed the dark bruises that were beginning to form around her wrists and neck, her unwillingness to move indicating that she most likely had similar bruises elsewhere on her body.

When Stella cried out a second time when a nurse simply tried to take a blood pressure reading, Mac decided to step in. He crossed the room in three long strides and sat himself at Stella's side, giving her a sad smile. "Stella, I came as soon as I heard."

Stella rarely allowed anyone to see her emotions, so when she glanced up at Mac with eyes that shown with fear and pain. Mac's heart nearly broke into tiny pieces. "Please don't make me do this, I just want to go home," she nearly whimpered.

Tenderly stroking her light brown curls from her face, Mac offered his partner an encouraging smile. "We have to have you checked out, Stell, you know that."

"I don't..." her sentence was cut off by her sobs as she tried desperately to make Mac understand what she was feeling. He moved quickly to the edge of her bed, and gently wiped at her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm scared, Mac," she finally managed after several minutes.

An older nurse slipped into the room and stood quietly beside Mac for several moments observing the dynamic between the young couple. "I'm Betsy Buchanan, I'm going to be Ms. Bonasera's nurse for the next 12 hours. And you are?" She asked kindly, addressing Mac first.

"Dt. Mac Taylor, I work with Dt. Bonasera," he explained calmly.

Betsy smiled warmly, "It's good that Ms. Bonasera has such a good support system, I'm afraid she's going to need all the support she can get for a while."

"I should have been there before we got to this point," Mac lamented sadly, his fingers still softly playing with the curls around Stella's face.

"Mac..." Stella said weakly, trying to offer him at least a little comfort.

"I'm sure that Ms. Bonasera doesn't blame you, Dt. Taylor. Let's focus and getting her healthy and back to work, shall we?"

"Call me Mac, and thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Mac," Betsy said kindly before turning her attention to her patient. "Okay, Sweetheart, let's see about getting you undressed so we can get this awful exam out of the way and move on to getting you better, alright?"

"No…" Stella whimpered softly, curling her body closer to Mac, who was still seated on the edge of her bed.

Betsy smiled encouragingly, "I've been where you're at, Darling, I wouldn't dare touch you without your permission. But the exam really is necessary, as awful as it can be."

"You have?" Stella asked, speaking to someone other than Mac for the first time since entering the ER earlier that day.

Betsy nodded, "I began working on this floor after I recovered. So many nurses and doctors have no clue what a woman goes through when something like this happens. Mac, you should consider yourself very special, most of the girls I see won't let any man within 20 feet of them without having an absolute breakdown."

"How did you get over it?"

"Took a long time, Sweetheart, I won't lie to you. It's a process, I still have good days and bad days," Betsy told her encouragingly. "Now, let's see about getting past the first step, shall we?"

Stella pushed herself up a little and curled further into Mac's embrace. "I don't want…" her words were muffled by Mac's chest.

"Alright, Sweetheart, I'm going to step outside. Take your time and page me when you are dressed in your gown."

Betsy turned and started the leave the room when Mac called to her, "Betsy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright for me to push her?"

"Encourage her, Handsome, don't push. She needs you more than you know," Betsy told him firmly before pulled the door closed behind her.

Mac rubbed Stella's back and placed a few kisses to the top of her head before speaking, "Let's get you changed, alright? I won't page anyone until you give me the go ahead, but while it's just us, let me help you get changed and settled. Okay?" Stella nodded and sat back a little allowing Mac to gently lift her blouse over her head. She winced as the movement sent pain shooting through her left side, but Mac was patient with her and soothed her pain with a series of tender touches.

Mac was stunned at how severely Stella had been beaten; her entire body marred with ugly bruises, scrapes and bite marks some that even broke the skin. Once she was dressed in the paper gown, Mac noticed the blood on her panties and raised an eyebrow. "You're bleeding pretty heavily, Stell."

Stella looked down at the now bloodstained sheets and frowned, "Yeah," she said softly, pulling the blanket higher on her battered body.

"You ready for this?" Mac asked softly, ignoring her attempt to hide her injuries from him. Stella shook her head no, and buried her face in her pillow, curling her legs to her chest in a defensive position. Mac's hand once again found it's way to her curls, as he spoke soothingly, "Shhh, there's nothing to cry about, you are going to be just fine." He pressed the button to call the nurse while pulling Stella into his arms for a comforting hug, knowing that Stella was never going to be ready.

Betsy entered the room quietly and sighed as she saw the young woman sobbing into Mac's chest. Mac noticed her and started to remove himself from Stella's grip, but Betsy held up her hand, "No need to move on my account," she said quietly as the moved around the room getting everything ready. After several minutes, Betsy approached Stella's bed from the opposite side and spoke softly, "Stella, you are going to feel a little stick, almost like a bee sting. I'm going to start an IV line."

Stella whimpered when the needle entered her tender wrist, but surprisingly didn't jerk away from Betsy. Mac cradled Stella against his chest and whispered softly to her, keeping her attention away from the IV until Betsy had it taped in place. Once her arm was free, Stella grabbed a fist full of Mac's shirt and held tight, her body trembling against his larger one. Pressing a tender kiss to her brown curls, Mac spoke gently, "I'm right here, Stella, you're safe."

Stella nodded slightly, but kept her death grip on Mac's shirt. Betsy smiled, "Mac, you wanted a full work up on her, correct? Rape kit and all?" Stella whimpered and cuddled closer to Mac at Betsy's words.

"Yeah, get a full work up. We need to catch this bastard before he harms anyone else," Mac said firmly, while lifting Stella from the bed and sitting in the rocking chair with her. He tenderly stroked her back and made quiet hushing noises while gently rocking them.

Betsy smiled as she noticed Stella begin to calm, the medicine from the IV slowly taking effect. Betsy knelt down so that her eyes locked with Stella's teary green ones, "You are a very lucky young lady, not everyone has someone to cuddle them and kiss their tears away." Stella turned her face into Mac's neck and clung just a little tighter. Betsy chuckled, "That's right, baby, you get those cuddles," rubbing Stella's back gently.

"What is the game plan here? I don't want to hold her, only to have her start screaming the moment I have to leave the room," Mac said seriously.

Betsy smiled at his concern, "I've already spoken with the doctor, and neither of us are inclined to have you leave the room. My thought was to have you sit on the bed and we'll let Stella rest comfortably in your arms for the whole exam. We'll use a curtain while performing the sexual exam to allow her some privacy."

The doctor entered and smiled softly as she noticed Stella curled in Mac's lap snuggled into his chest. She glanced at Betsy who just smiled and whispered so as not to disturb her patient. "Mac has done a great job of keeping Ms. Bonasera calm. But I will warn you that removing her from his arms would very likely be a bad idea."

"I had no intention of doing so, I wouldn't dream of taking Ms. Bonasera away from her support system. I wish that I could perform the exam without moving her," Dr Sails said gently. Stella glanced at the kind doctor without fully moving from her spot in Mac's lap. Dr. Sails smiled warmly, "Hey, I'm Dr. Allison Sails, I get the privilege of examining you, Ms. Bonasera."

"It's Stella," Stella said quietly.

"Okay, Stella, it would be really helpful if I could get you to lay down on the bed and we'll get this over with. I promise I'll be gentle."

Stella nodded and stood up on very shaky legs. Mac was immediately behind her, and put a protective hand in the small of her back. Stella sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Mac for conformation that everything was okay. Stella noticed the blood on his slacks, "Sorry, Mac, I'm still bleeding, I guess."

"I'd say you are bleeding pretty heavily, Darling," Betsy said softly.

Mac smiled and leaned down to tenderly kiss her temple, "Yes, you are still bleeding, the biggest reason why I want Dr. Sails to examine you."

Stella painfully positioned herself on the bed and slowly leaned back. She chewed on her bottom lip and tried not to let on how scared she actually was. Dr. Sails quickly set up the curtain and started to put Stella's legs into the stirrups. It was then that Stella's anxiety got the better of her and she cried out. Mac quickly did his best to soothe and comfort her, but Stella was quickly loosing control. Betsy frowned and quickly took charge. "Mac, darling, I need you to hold her hands still for me. We need to strap her down before she rips out her IV line or hurts someone."

"Give me 5 minutes alone with her, please. I think I know what's wrong, but she's not going to calm with everyone in the room. Five minutes, please!" Mac begged.

Dr. Sails smiled, "5 minutes, Detective, but we'll be watching through the window and if she gets worse we'll be coming back in."

They slipped out the room and Mac finally had Stella alone. Mac quickly removed the temporary curtain and then spoke gently while strapping her other leg into the stirrups. "Stella, look at me," he commands softly. Stella's eyes snapped to his, fear flashing through her green orbs. Mac smiled kindly, "That's my girl. It's just me and you, Stell, take a deep breath." Stella whimpered and tried again to jerk out of the stirrups. "Did they strap you into something like this?" Stella nodded and continued to jerk almost violently, her whimpers quickly becoming sobs. Mac quickly slipped into the hall and motions for Betsy to return to the room. "Stella, I'm going to release your legs, but I need you to be still. I know you are scared and I promise I'll hold you in just a minute."

Within minutes they had released her legs and Stella curled her knees to her chest, her body shaking with each loud sob. Betsy sighed, "I'll speak with Dr. Sails about performing the exam under anesthesia."

"Thank you, Betsy. I'll stay with her." Betsy slipped out of the room and Mac sat on the edge of Stella's bed. He wrapped a soft blanket around her shoulders and scooped her trembling form into his strong arms. Sitting back in the rocker for the second time that day, Mac just held his trembling partner as she cried. "Do you still want to go home?" Mac asked after several minutes. Stella nodded, snuggling into his arms a little further, pressing her face into his neck. Mac stroked her back and made soft hushing sounds.

After what felt like hours, Stella's sobs quieted to soft whimpers, and she started to relax in Mac's tender embrace. Betsy entered the room and smiled, "Feeling better now?"

Stella kept her face buried in Mac's neck and tightened her grip on Mac's shirt. Mac tenderly tightened the blanket that he had wrapped her in and made a few more soothing sounds in her ear. "Is there a way to perform the exam without the stirrups? Perhaps if a couple members of my team hold her legs instead of strapping her in?"

"Most women don't like to be touched, but if she would be more comfortable with people holding her, I don't see why not," Betsy replied gently.

Mac smiled and quickly pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to Danny and Lindsey. Within seconds his phone beeped with a message that said they were on their way. "They should be here in about 10 minutes, and we'll try again, if that's okay. I do want this work-up. I just don't want to cause more trauma in the process."

As planned Danny and Lindsey knocked on the door to Stella's room a few minutes later. "Come on in guys!" Mac yelled from his spot in the rocker.

Danny chuckled at the scene, but quickly quieted when he heard Stella's soft snores. "She finally passed out, Mac?"

Mac smiled, "She's exhausted, and needs to rest."

Lindsey smiled tenderly, "I'm sure. You said you needed our help?"

"We need to get a full work-up on her, but Stella doesn't like being strapped down," Mac said gently.

Stella mumbled something in Greek before shifting slightly and settling again. Lindsey chuckled, "She cannot possibly be comfortable, will she wake up if you put her back in bed?"

Mac smiled and stroked Stella's back softly, "I haven't tried. She was so upset and I needed to get her still and quiet. She dosed off a few minutes before you guys arrived."

Danny smirked but choose not to comment on this boss's obvious feelings for the woman in his arms. "Here Mac, give her here, let's see if we can put her down for a few minutes. I'd hate for her to be in even more pain from sleeping in an awkward position." He gently lifted Stella into his strong arms and chuckled quietly when Stella whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth, but quickly found a comfortable spot on Danny's shoulder and settled again. Danny set her down on the bed and quickly pulled the blankets around her broken body.

Not completely awake, Stella whined and kicked the blanket from around her. Mac sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly helped her roll over on her stomach, then rubbed her back until she appeared to settle again. "Mac..." Stella said sleepily.

Mac smiled and continued to rub her back, "Shhh! I'm right here, go back to sleep." He gently tucked the blanket back around her, "Just rest, Stella."

Lindsey looked at Danny and shared a look, as they watched Mac treat Stella with such tenderness. "Mac, do you have feelings for Stella? I really want a conviction on this bastard, and I don't want a defense lawyer to have a field day with well whatever is going on."

"She was Claire's best friend, Lindsey, I owe it to both of them to be there for Stella," Mac replied defensively.

Lindsey looked confused for a moment. Danny noticed and helped fill in the blanks, "Claire was Mac's wife that was killed when the towers fell. Claire and Stella were inseperatable."

"Mac, with all due respect, please let me and Danny be the lead on this one. Stella needs you as her friend, not her boss. I want you to be able to hold her and you can't do that and lead the investigation," Lindsey offered gently.

Mac nodded and turned his attention back to the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed. "I hate to wake her, but we need to get her rape kit before we lose DNA evidence."

Danny smiled, "I'll get the doctor, you wake Sleeping Beauty."

Danny returned a moment later with Dr. Sails and Betsy in tow. Mac was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently coaxing Stella to sit up and lay back in his arms. With some help from Lindsey and Betsy, they were able to position Stella in Mac's arms, and had her bend her legs at the knees so that Dr. Sails could quickly preform the exam. Stella was so tired she barely protested as they preformed the exam, within 20 minutes they had finished up and Dr. Sails smiled warmly. "Everything is fine, Mac. She needs rest and plenty of love and understanding and she will heal just fine. But no sex for at least two weeks."

Danny snickered at the look on Mac's face when the doctor assumed that he and Stella were a couple. Stella had turned in Mac's arms and snuggled her face into Mac's chest, her soft snoring a testiment to how safe and loved she felt there. As the doctor left, Lindsey spoke up. "Mac, you might as well get comfortable. She obviously prefers the safety of your arms to any bed."

Mac shifted so that he could rest against the headboard and settled in for a while, flipping on a baseball game to pass the time.

Mac felt Stella start to stretch about 3 hours later, and had to chuckle at her cat-like way of stretching to wake up. She whinced a little at the pain in her ribs and finally opened her eyes. "Feel better?" Mac asked gently.

"A little, but I still don't want to..." Stella started but was cut off by Mac's gentle fingers on her lips.

"Stell, we did the exam several hours ago. Do you not remember how you ended up sleeping with me in the bed with you, rather than in the rocker?" Stella shook her head and leaned back against Mac's chest. Mac rubbed her back gently and smiled when he felt Stella sigh contently.

"Mac, when can I go home?" Stella asked from her spot against his chest.

Mac chuckled and gently tickled her side. Stella squirmed slightly in his arms before giggling softly. "If you are willing to stay with either me or Lindz for a while, I'm sure they'll release you in a few hours. Now if you want to be stubborn..." he trailed off with a teasing smile.

"I'm a big girl, Mac," she told him softly.

Danny poked his head in the room in time to hear Stella's reply. "Yeah, but you sure didn't seem to mind snuggling in Mac's arms a little while ago," he teased gently.

"I don't mind now, its just I don't want to be a burden," Stella replied softly not even bothering to lift her head from Mac's chest.

"You are no burden, Sweetheart," Mac told her gently.

Lindsey smiled from the doorway and after a few quiet moments offered her opinion, "What makes you feel safe, Stell?"

"I'm not really sure anymore, Lindz," Stella replied, her hands gripping Mac's shirt a little tighter.

Lindsey smiled as Mac instictively pulled Stella a little tighter against his chest and made a soft hushing sound. "You are more than safe, Stella. I've got you now, just relax. Nothing to get so upset about," Mac cooed softly against her ear.

"Do you trust him, Stell?" Lindsey asked her friend softly as she noticed Stella's grip loosened slightly at Mac's affectionate words of comfort.

Stella pulled away from Mac slightly and smiled, "With my life, Lindsey."

"Then you already know where you need to stay then, don't you?" Lindsey teased affectionately. She was secretly delighted that her bosses had found thier way to each other and only hated that something terrible had to happen to make them both realize that they were made for each other.


End file.
